


WTF? Try WTM

by RomanogersLove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 cause I've never written one, F/M, I did this without C... oops, civil war set kinda... I changed a few things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve has the blues, Nat knows the perfect way to cheer him up. After all, what's better than a little music therapy? Five times where Natasha gives Steve a Walk The Moon lyric and the one time he gives it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTF? Try WTM

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my partner in crime. WTM holds a special place in our hearts. Love you C! <3

1\. Different Colors

Natasha never wanted this to happen. The team was splitting apart and she was just as torn. Logically, she agreed with Tony, but her heart; her heart begged her to stand by Steve. For now the team was still intact, but for how much longer, no one knows. They all tried to keep things normal, but with the Sokovia Accords looming over their heads it was getting more difficult to keep the team together. Steve and Nat had just gotten back from a simple extraction. Despite the tension, no one could deny they made a great team. With their mission completed, they head back to the Avenger’s facility. Even with their mission being a success, Steve was stressed the entire ride back. He didn't even notice when she began fiddling with the radio, changing the station every five minutes. That usually bothered him, not that he would ever say so. He would simply reach over and move her hand away from the dial all with an amused smile on his face. This time though, there was no smile, only the quiet sound of music floating around. 

Steve went straight towards his room as soon as they'd arrived. There was just so much going on and he needed a moment to be by himself.

Or so he thought.

There was a light knocking at his door. He got up to answer it to find no one there, but there was a note taped on his door. It was from Nat, he could recognize the handwriting. 

 

_ Cause when the people get to dancing _ _   
_ _ They forget about taking sides _

-“Different Colors” by Walk The Moon

 

Steve smiled for the first time in a while. Knowing Natasha, she was probably hiding around the corner.

He called out to her, “is this an invitation?”

“Maybe when you get better at it.”

He laughs, “hey, everybody needs practice right?”

“That they do.”

 

Steve goes back inside and looks up the song. He finds another lyric that he likes, so he tapes Nat’s lyric into his notebook and underneath it, he writes his.

 

“Different colors   
We carry each other   
We're just different colors”

2\. Portugal

It's official. Nat's chosen Tony’s side. Steve doesn't know whether to feel hurt or anger. He settles for a bit of both as he sees her inside the church. She's trying to persuade him to sign and he can't. He just can't. She surprises him when she says she knows. He can't bring himself to feel those negative emotions. Not when she's here for him so that he's not alone. They share a hug. It lasts far too short for Steve. He wants to reach for her and keep her here with him, but he doesn't. Before she leaves, she hands him a note. Steve doesn't read it right away, instead he only focuses on the fact that she's leaving.

He finally reads the note when he gets back from Peggy’s funeral. 

 

_ Take me with you _ __   
_ 'Cause even on your own, _ _   
_ __ You are not alone

-“Portugal” by Walk The Moon

 

He wasn't alone. No. Even if she's not physically here with him, he knows she's still here for him where it counts. He listens to the song and tapes Nat’s lyric into his notebook next to the last one. When he hears another set of lyrics, it hits him hard, so he scribbles that down beneath her note.

 

“No matter what you want,   
Somebody else wants it just as bad   
No matter what you got,   
Somebody else has got it worse   
No matter when I got to you,   
Somebody else got to you first”

 

3\. Shut Up and Dance

She always did say fighting was like dancing. It's why she said he would be good at it. He already knew how to fight, and dancing wasn't much different. With the right partner, he would learn. He was learning now as he blocked her arm from making contact. He didn't want to fight her and she didn't with him, but here they were on opposite sides and it wasn't for practice. He was holding back, but so was she. Neither of them were really serious about the fight.

An explosion happens and they both stop to see what happened. Nat gasps at what she sees. In this moment, she realizes that she can't do this anymore. She can't pretend to even want to fight her friends. Steve takes this opportunity to run past her where Tony engages contact.

 

They meet again right before Bucky and Steve can reach the quinjet. Nat raises her widow's bite at him, but instead, she fires at the Black Panther behind them. She gives them an opportunity to leave and do what's right. He does so silently thanking her in his heart. She was always with him in the end.

 

Later after all the madness, and they've made it to Wakanda, Steve receives a note from T’Challa. He tells him that it's from the Black Widow. Steve opens it to find a lyric.

 

“ _ Oh don't you dare look back. _ _   
_ _ Just keep your eyes on me _ .”

-“Shut Up and Dance” by Walk The Moon

 

Steve recognized the song from the radio. Natasha always blasted this song and said that this would be the song they would dance to when she taught him. He knew immediately which lyric he would put down.

 

“This woman is my destiny”

 

4\. Sidekick

It's a few more months before they finally see each other again, but when they do Steve's never been more relieved.

She smiles, “hey soldier.”

“Hey yourself.”

 

They didn't get a chance to catch up more as Natasha was quickly swarmed by the others who wanted to know why she was here and where she went.

 

A few more days pass and Steve hasn't seen Nat since their hello. He wants to go and find her, but he gets interrupted every time. He decides to retire back to his quarters when he sees a note taped to his door.

 

_ Do you, do you, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick? _

-“Sidekick” by Walk The Moon

 

Just like that, he knew everything was going to be alright between the two of them.

 

“And don’t you wonder why the things that you want are so hard to find?   
Well it just occurred to me the one that I need could be right here by my side”

 

5\. Come Under the Covers

Things were changing between them and Steve wasn't sure if it was a good thing. They were getting closer, not that they weren't close before.

They've always been able to read each other well, but this closeness is different. Lingering touches, longing gazes from across the room, and secret smiles exchanged when they think no one can see them (everyone totally sees it though). This spark between them has been a long time coming and now they finally have a chance to explore it. At least they should be able to explore it. However, neither of them were doing anything about it. It's as if they didn’t know how to approach the topic so they stuck to what they knew.

Until one night, they stayed up and had a heart to heart. They were outside in the forest lying down on the grass, pressed close together just looking up at the night sky. It wasn't planned, they both just wandered out here and decided to stay out admiring the stars. Their hands kept brushing against each other ever so often that they ended up just holding hands. It felt right. Not weird at all. They both looked over at the same time and smiled. They were connected in every way and on the same path. No words needed to be exchanged. They just knew.

Eventually it got a bit too cold for Nat so they retired back to their own quarters. He walked her to her room, but he didn't leave when she entered. When she came back out a minute later she wasn't surprised to see him still standing there. She simply smiled, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek good night, and handed him a lyric.

 

_ Sometime _ __   
_ It's like you grew up down the street _ __   
_ It's such a mystery _ _   
_ __ The way you know me, the way you know me

-“Come Under the Covers” by Walk The Moon

 

Steve has a huge smile on his face the whole way back to his room. Things were changing and he was convinced it was a good thing.

 

“Summer is over And I can feel the cold changing us inside”

 

+1. Shiver Shiver

Steve decided to look up Walk The Moon songs himself since all the lyrics he received from Nat were by them. After relistening to the songs inside his notebook he looked into their other songs. They were all catchy and upbeat. He enjoyed most of the songs, but one song stood out to him and as soon as he heard it, he knew this would help him make the next step for his relationship with Nat. He writes down the lyric neatly and puts it in his pocket. He then proceeds to spend the rest of the day with Nat, which wasn't that unusual.

When night time comes, he walks her to her room where they both linger at her door. Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note handing it to Nat.

 

_ When you are close to me I shiver _

 

The rest of the night? Well the rest could be summed up with these lyrics:

 

_ Owly, you're dear to me _ __   
_ Please check your clothing at the door _ __   
_ And who you're supposed to be _ __   
_ You always leave me wanting more _ __   
_ Owly, you're dear to me _ _   
_ __ Shall we get intimate again?


End file.
